


Dancing Undercover

by Rainieva



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Author is bad at tagging, Ballroom Dancing, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Like REALLY vague, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Seventh Palace, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, put my boys in suits!, the boys are dressing up, vanilla p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: "Besides, Joker will be with you." Makoto offered.In that, lay the problem. Perhaps if he was with one of the girls or even Yusuke, he wouldn't be so worried about tripping over his words and making a fool of himself. If he wasn't meant to look like he knew what he was doing next to the incomparable Joker. Maybe then his hands wouldn't be so sweaty and nervous."That doesn't explain why we're supposed to act like a couple." Ryuji's cheeks were already burning at the thought.~~~Or, Akira and Ryuji pretend to be married for a mission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Dancing Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only had a little rough idea for this and it just kinda ran away from me. I think I like it?
> 
> Well, not that it matters, I hope you enjoy this little piece! The. World needs for fake relationship!fics.

"Ya really expect me to get all dressy for a fake party?"

The gaudy decks of the Metaverse Diet building turned yacht were abnormally crowded with shadows disguised as party guests. They spoke indistinctly about whatever nonexistent problems they happened to be lamenting, faces obscured by masks.

"You made us wear swimsuits to get the first one!" Ann glared.

Aboard the Shadow Shido's ship, they had to collect a number of letters to get to the treasure. They were investigating a particular business man when talk of him attending a party on the deck caught their ears. Supposedly, it was exclusively rich assholes because the main event was to be some sort of auction. However, that was not the issue.

"Why does it got to be me, though? Haru is way more suited to this kinda thing."

Haru smiled but shook her head softly. "I've been to these parties before, so there is a chance one of the shadows would recognize me."

"Besides, Joker will be with you." Makoto offered.

In that, lay the problem. Perhaps if he was with one of the girls or even Yusuke, he wouldn't be so worried about tripping over his words and making a fool of himself. If he wasn't meant to look like he knew what he was doing next to the incomparable Joker. Maybe then his hands wouldn't be so sweaty and nervous.

"That doesn't explain why we're supposed to act like a couple." Ryuji's cheeks were already burning at the thought.

"The party is invite only and I was only able to get credentials for this married couple," Futaba held out two ID cards with unfamiliar names scrawled across them. "Be glad they don't have pictures."

Ryuji let out a tired groan most would believe to be due to his relative dislike for undercover work when, in reality, he was concerned about accidently letting on that he had just the slightest crush on their leader. Honestly, it wasn't a slight crush anymore. Months of stolen glances, slight brushes of skin, and friendly gestures of intimacy had grown into something Ryuji wasn't prepared for.

"Ann and Yusuke will be going in as waiters while Haru and Makoto secure the exits. Mona and I will be on lookout duty, so you have nothing to worry about!" The young hacker gave him a sly thumbs up before returning to her laptop.

Akira placed a confident hand on his shoulder and he tried not to flinch away from it in his mild panic. "You'll do great."

Ryuji gulped down any remaining fear in his chest and gave the group a nervous nod.

~~~

Ryuji fussed with the bright yellow cravat around his neck, trying to fix the shining ruby pin to the center. He gave himself an uncertain once over in the mirror of one of the many unused guest rooms. The black slacks fit well enough, but we're far stiffer than anything he'd choose to wear himself. He also wore a white dress shirt and gray vest. Finally, his dress shoes matched the bright yellow.

He certainly felt ridiculous; much like how he first felt in his phantom thief attire. With a sigh, he replaced his usual skull mask on his face and exited the room to meet the other thieves before the big operation.

His arrival was met with affirming hums of satisfaction and a certain amount for squealing from Ann. She simply gushed over her superb taste while Futaba teased him relentlessly. Something about, 'If you cleaned up more often, you might actually get lucky' but, Ryuji was far too distracted to respond appropriately.

Shortly after the blond had approached the group, another figure joined them, still straightening the cuffs of his shirt. Akira wore a dark crimson colored dress shirt underneath a black double breasted vest and tie with matching dress pants. His shoes were a shiny dark red and a golden yellow pocket square poked out of the pocket on his left breast. Similarly, he also wore the black and white mask of his Joker costume.

"Lookin' good, Joker!" Futaba whistled, finally catching Ryuji's attention.

"Damn, I'm good!" Ann waltzed over, fixing and readjusting Ryuji's cravat. "I'm glad I was able to find matching colors."

It was only then that he realized what the ruby pin in the cravat and yellow pocket square meant. He quickly pushed away the thought, not wanting to risk giving himself away so quickly.

"Now to sell the look!" Ann grinned, holding out a silver ring band to each of them.

The ring felt heavy in his hand as he took it. His body felt like it was on fire and a slight buzz in his head made him feel dizzy. There was no way he was going to survive this.

Akira slipped the ring onto his finger, only passively remarking on the outfit. Lord, he could hardly even pay attention to the man in front of him while dressed to impress. If he thought his Metaverse outfit was flattering, the way the pants elongated his already long legs and shirt fit loosely on the surprisingly muscular form underneath was leaving him breathless. He didn't think he could be more attracted to him after one time he took this long black coat off in Mementos and revealed that the shirt beneath was actually sleeveless.

"Ryuji? Are you ready?" Makoto quickly snapped him from his reverie. "You have to put the ring on."

"R-Right," Ryuji slipped the cool metal onto his finger and addressed the rest of the group. "Let's go."

~~~

"Alright, good luck you two!" Futaba's voice chimed happily in his ear through their communications.

Ryuji took a deep breath, almost getting stuck half way due to his nerves. Akira, in all of his kindness, smiled reassuringly and offered his arm. Ryuji took it tentatively, letting Akira open the large double doors and lead them into the party.

The large deck space was transformed into an outdoor soiree. Billowing scarves and glowing lanterns hung from poles and rafters stationed around the deck. Couples and other lavishly dressed shadows crowded together at tables of food and drinks to gossip about whatever interested them. Akira led the both of them to a fairly sparse area where they could get a lay for the land.

"A drink, Daisuke, darling?" Akira handed the blond a glass with sparkling golden liquid.

When Ryuji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Akira leaned in to whisper in his ear, causing the other boy to flush deeply.

"Your name?" He eyed him pointedly.

"Right, and what's yours?" He whispered back.

"Ren, apparently,"

Ryuji nodded, taking a sip of whatever was in his glass as he felt Akira's breath against his ear. 

"But I'm sure you can think of other things to call me."

He's sure he failed to hide the dark shade of red he turned when Akira smirked back at him with a pleased look in his eye. Surely, he was trying to kill him.

~~~

The two of them wandered around the party, mingling with guests to get any information and blend in as much as possible. Akira led most of the conversations, dancing gracefully from one ritzy topic to the next like he's been a member of high society for years. Ryuji tried to input what he could without sounding out of place but mostly choosing to let Akira charm the shadows like he usually does.

"And your ensembles are everything. Tell me, who's the designer?" One guest eyed the both of them approvingly.

"I can't seem to remember the name for the life of me but I believe them to be Italian. We have a wonderful stylist." Akira smiled.

The guest nodded. "No wonder the both of you look fantastic together."

Ryuji offered a grateful smile as he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand rest on his hip, pulling him into the body next to him. The blond turned to meet the other boy's eyes and is met with a surprisingly warm fondness. It felt different from the appreciative and comforting glances they shared fighting enemies or training at the gym. It was more… intimate.

"I'm a lucky guy." Akira pulled him closer with a reassuring squeeze.

Ryuji, thankful for his mask, started to overheat with Akira's warm body pressed against him. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd been this close but it was almost always Ryuji who threw his arm over the other's shoulder and pulled him in. With the leader's arm around his waist, it felt like they were so much closer.

Ryuji smiled back, albeit a bit shakilly, and snaked his arm around the other's waist in return. "You? I think I'm the lucky one, Renren."

The blond watched Akira's eyes dilate slightly before turning back to shadow with a charming smile. Ryuji could feel the shake in his legs, letting himself lean into the other boy for support who didn't seem to mind.

~~~

The conversations quickly became boring and repetitive, making Ryuji wonder how Akira could keep up the facade that any of this was actually interesting. They subtly prodded many of the shadows for any information on the business man in question with no such luck. The best they could gather was that he was the host for the auction that was to take place later in the night.

Ryuji, hung on Akira's arm like an accessory, continued to let his charming partner do most of the proverbial leg work. He did, however, keep an eye scanning the crowds for their target in case he came early to enjoy the festivities.

"Are you doing okay?" Akira gave his arm a squeeze.

Ryuji was grateful Akira was the one to accompany him during this mission, even if it caused problems of its own. His slate gray eyes kept him focused and his arm kept him steady while the stuffiness of the event threatened to suffocate him.

"Yeah, I mean, you're doin' most of the work."

Akira chuckled, letting Ryuji go and turning to face him. "Then, will you humor me with a dance?"

The thief's outstretched hand looked far more daunting then it should have. Still, he took his hand, acutely aware of just how badly he was shaking.

"Sure, but I uh- I don't dance…" His voice showed his hesitation.

As kind as ever, Akira smiled and pulled the blond in, placing a hand on his hip and keeping hold of the other. "Don't worry, I'll lead."

Already several shades of red, Ryuji let his hand rest on the leader's shoulder, trying to look anywhere but his face. Akira began to step back and forth across the makeshift dance floor, gracefully maneuvering the two of them through the other couples of dancing shadows. Ryuji carefully stepped in time with Akira, letting him give subtle cues with a slight lean or pull in a certain direction.

"I didn't know ya could dance." Ryuji broke the slightly awkward silence between them.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He responded, pulling Ryuji's attention - finally - to the endless pools of gray.

"You're right. Whenever we hang out it's always about me. What are some other things I don't know?" Ryuji spotted Ann across the deck, wearing a typical waitress uniform and holding up a silver tray of snacks, giving him a thumbs up.

Akira seemed to consider his question before falling on something he deemed suitable.

"I can speak some French."

"For real?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Only a bit. I started to pick it up again recently." He laughed, slipping past a particularly drunk looking shadow.

"Show me. Say somethin'."

Akira shifted his gaze away from his dancing partner. " _ Tu es un grand danseur, mon amour _ ."

"What's that mean?" Ryuji's eyes shone as bright as the lanterns illuminating the space around them in an atmospheric glow, seemingly impressed.

"You're a great dancer." He translated, a slight blush dusting to his cheeks, though it could very well be the lighting.

Ryuji felt flush under his mask, willing himself not to forget their objective and focus on keeping pace with the dance. "Uh, thanks? I still think it's mostly you."

The leader's face was soft but quickly grew a sly smirk as the light music began to swell. The look would have worried the blond if it was anyone else, but he trusted Akira. He'd quickly come to realize his error.

The other boy removed his hand from Ryuji's waist and raised the other above their heads. Only realizing what was happening halfway through, Ryuji let Akira spin him a few times before being pulled down into a dip just as the song reached its climax.

The two of them stayed frozen only inches from each other as the shadows around them applauded. They remained intertwined together in a puzzle of limbs for a long moment. Ryuji couldn't bring himself to move let alone breathe with such intense eyes so focused on him.

"Really? Because all I can look at is you."

Ryuji had certainly died and gone to heaven at some point during this palace. He had to wonder how much of it was Akira's charming act for the prying eyes of enemies all around them. Still, he found himself forgetting the plan and indulging in the fantasy that Akira was his to show off and to be shown off in return. Ryuji’s heart thundered against his sternum and he desperately tried to regain his breath. He couldn't let himself fall for an act.

The other teen gently pulled the blond back up into a loose embrace, leaving room for Ryuji to pull away. However, he scolded himself for not wanting to retreat from the warmth and security Akira's presence had.

"You two look really convincing." The teasing voice of the young hacker sounded in their heads.

Ryuji was about to retort when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, the annual auction will begin in just a few moments. Be sure to watch your wallets because we have quite the selection tonight." A booming male voice chuckled followed by a wave of soft laughter from the crowd.

The man was stout and balding but wore an obviously expensive suit and mask like many of the other shadows. However, having introduced the auction, he must be the one they were looking for.

Akira seemed to quickly come to the same conclusion, nodding to Ryuji and taking his hand to lead them behind the large curtain set to backdrop the stage.

Without the light from the lanterns, the deck was considerably darker behind the curtain. Many still masked shadows were bustling about as if they really were employed to prepare and oversee the auction. Some held velvet covered displays of large jeweled jewelry and glass encased artifacts from places Ryuji tended to tune out in his history class.

Akira slowed, pulling Ryuji along the curtain, attempting to draw as little attention to them as possible, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves as he did. Ryuji tracked the movement, compelled to ask where this new habit came from. He quickly remembered the bright red gloves that usually adorned the hands of the leader and how he'd often pull at them during an infiltration.

“I’ll go ahead and see if I can find him.” Akira whispered, his voice dropping to a cadence more akin to Joker.

Ryuji nodded mutely, teeth clenched at the sudden thought of not being at the leader’s side. Akira slipped away, ducking behind large objects in crates up for auction to find the man in question. The blond pressed himself against one of the crates, glancing around nervously. What was Akira going to do if he found him - alone? Ryuji bit his lip and had to stop himself from anxiously twisting the silver band on his left hand.

“Why, I don’t think we’ve met.”

The gruff voice startled Ryuji. He whipped around to be met with the slightly shorter than him visage of their target, leering up at him.

“I’m Touru Yamada,” The man grasped Ryuji's left hand to kiss it but paused upon seeing the ring before following through with a sneer. “Might you be here for the auction? Tell me your name.”

“R- Daisuke.” Ryuji hesitated, flinching at the other’s touch.

“So young to be married. Tell me, who has stolen your heart?” Yamada turned the blond’s hand other in his, inspecting the band with a withering gaze.

“My- uh. My husband sh-should be-” Ryuji stumbled as the man yanked him forward roughly.

“Husband? And he left you here all by your lonesome?” His voice feigned pity as his eyes raked up and down his body, pulling a shiver from the thief.

No sooner than Ryuji could respond, Akira appeared and removed the shadow’s hand from the blond, forcing him a few feet away. Ryuji released a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding, gripping Akira’s elbow for support; once again basking in the security that was Akira.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch my husband.” Akira’s naturally calm words were laced with seething anger by his intense glare.

“Ah, well. If you’d excuse me.” The shadow glared back, retreating to the far back of the prep area.

Akira spun around, gripping the other’s shoulders, feature screaming worry even from beneath the mask. “Are you alright?”

Ryuji simply nodded, gulping down whatever was left of the fear collecting in the back of his throat. Akira rubbed reassuring circles into his shoulders for a moment, then straightened the ruby pin in the cravat with a smile.

“What’re we gonna do now? No way he is gonna give us that letter now.”

“Guess we’ll have to take it.” The leader smirked.

~~~

“I can't believe we went through all that just to fight him in the end! Typical RPG.” Futaba chided with a disproving shake of her head.

“I think it turned out alright. Besides, it looks like no one caught on to us!” Ann pointed out.

“I mean, there's no way  _ shadows _ would have seen through that good of an ‘act'.” Futaba snickered.

Ann nudged her gently as Haru and Makoto blinked cluelessly between the two of them. Ryuji flushed darkly, sending a harsh glare in Futaba’s direction.

“I think we should head back for today.” Akira interrupted, kindly using his role as leader to put an end to the teasing.

The thieves all agreed to rest after the long Meteverse trip, exhausted after too many close fights.

~~~

The next day, they met at Leblanc for their hideout meeting, as usual. Ryuji stumbled into the cafe a little later than usual with a yawn, drinks already set out and one awaiting him on the counter in front of Akira, donning the green apron. Ryuji flopped down, smiling thankfully before taking a drink.

“Do you think we’ll be able to find all of the letters in time?” Haru asked, closely nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

“We’ve always been able to make the deadline. Why would now be any different?” Ann reassured with a pat on her shoulder.

The heiress sighed. “I guess I am still new to being a phantom thief.”

“I understand that you're worried. We’ll get to the treasure in time. I just think we need to prepare a bit first.” Akira leaned forward with both hands on the counter.

Ryuji yawned with a dismissive grin. “Don't sweat it, Haru. We're basically professional phantom thieves by now so-”

“Are you guys still wearing those rings?” Ann interrupted as if she had only just realized it.

Ryuji glanced down at his hand through slightly blurry vision and sure enough, the silver band still sat snuggly on his finger. The blond’s breath hitched, now wide awake, looking to see the matching pair still wrapped around Akira’s slim finger.

The leader raised his left hand to look at it. “Oh, yeah. I liked it.”

Ryuji, still groggy from the late start, blushed a bright pink, glancing down at the ring and the questioning eyes on him. “Oh- uh. I forgot? Still wakin’ up, honestly.”

It wasn’t a lie and the blond searched the faces of his teammates to find that they all appeared to believe him; save one ever pestering hacker. He hesitantly raised his gaze to meet Akira’s, who held a strangely blank expression. The leader looked away, continuing the conversations with the other thieves. 

Ryuji simmered in his thoughts as if they were boiling him alive. The smooth metal felt as if it was vibrating around his finger - so heavy in meaning but light in weight. Why had he kept the ring on? The answer was quite simple and obvious when he heard Akira say it so plainly.

_ He liked it, too. _

“Well, you can message us when everything is prepared, Akira-kun.” Makoto rose from her seat, leaving the cafe.

Many of the other thieves said their goodbyes, so Ryuji yawned and stood to leave with them.

“Ryuji? Will you stay for a minute?” The black haired boy called after him.

Ryuji halted quickly, turning on his heels. “Uh, sure?”

Morgana - having been on lookout with Futaba during the party - appeared to read the situation we'll enough to follow Futaba out the cafe door.

The silence hung between them, thickly. It was so heavy, Ryuji shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Akira sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and removing his fake glasses in what could only be described as resignation.

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward,” The leader fidgeted with the ring on his finger, twisting and sliding it up and down. “I can take this off.”

He slid the silver ring off completely, holding it out and gazing at it forlornly. Suddenly, Ryuji’s chest tightened at the thought. He didn't  _ want _ Akira to take it off.

Ryuji crossed the short distance to the bar, leaning over to push the ring back into the palm of his hand. “Please, dont,”

Akira looked confused, glancing down at their hands.

“It looks good on you.” Ryuji inched forward, lacing a hand into the mess of ebony curls and the nape of the leader’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

While Akira didn't respond at first, it was hastily returned with a deep sigh and wandering hands gripping the front of his shirt. The two of them lingered, competing for control all while memorizing the sensations gripping them. Ryuji couldn't bear the taste of coffee but with it accompanied by the thief’s tongue, he might be able to get used to it.

Seperating, Akira remained stunned under Ryuji’s touch. The blond smirked playfully pushing a curl out of his eyes. “That’s pay back for teasing me so much in the palace.”

The leader stared back incredulously. “Pay back? I should tease you more often, then.”

Ryuji grumbled, pushing another kiss into the leader’s lips. The next time the Phantom Thieves met up for a meeting, the silver rings were no longer on the fingers of the young thieves, but hung on a silver chain, worn by each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new ring recently (a black band for my left middle finger), so I think there was a little projection going on lol. 
> 
> Hopfully you enjoyed! I always apprecite kudos and reading your comments! They really make my day! ❤


End file.
